If She Never Knew Him
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek meets the alternate version of his wife but she's different plus part of an ogre movement to overthrow Rumpelstilikin as King but begins to fall in Love with him unaware of the fact they were married.....
1. Chapter 1

**If She Never Knew Him**

**A/N This was inspired after watching the first Shrek Forever After trailer and loving it but loving alternate Fiona because she looks like Xena and awesomer than the Fiona we know and love but in this fic, she meets Shrek after rescuing him from those ogre hunting witches but tells him she's part of an underground ogre movement that wants to overtyhrow Rumpelstlikin as King but along the way, she begins to fall in Love with him unaware that in the world he knows, they were married with their cute triplets.**

**I hope people enjoy this.**

* * *

Shrek was stunned but worried after going through that portal but realised he was in Far, Far Away but he should feel safe, right?

Wrong because it wasn't the same plus he had a feeling something had changed but he couldn't put a finger on it but was nervous seeing Donkey pulling a cart which was strange but needed to talk to him.

"Who're you?

I've never seen you before." he said as the ogre was worried.

"It's me Shrek, your best friend!

Don't you remember?" he said as he saw him shake his head.

But he saw him leave but he was worried about this.

"_Something isn't right here._

_What happened to this place?" _he thought.

His thoughts were distracted by the sound of cackling as two witches were on brooms and looking directly at him.

"Look Kathy another ogre!

Let's get him!" she said as the other one agreed.

Shrek was nervous as he was being chased by these two witches but ran into the forest but the witches were confused but flew onwards through the forest.

"Where did he go?

We need to hand him over to our King!" one of them explained.

"Roarrrrr!" they heard as they saw somebody emerge with a crossbow.

It was a female ogre with slightly unbraided hair, blue eyes, armoured and full of ogretitude to boot.

"It's her!

We need to get her before she alerts her friends!" the witches said as they lost control of their brooms.

Shrek chuckled at that but was nervous as he wrapped the cloak around him.

"_Fiona?_

_What happened to you?" _he thought as she made sure the coast was clear.

"It's okay.

They're gone." she said helping him from the mud he'd been in.

He gasped looking into her eyes seeing inside it was Fiona but just different.

"You okay?" he heard her say.

He was confused but nodded.

"Let's go to my place." she answered leading the way.


	2. Still

**If She Never Knew Him**

**A/N Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing because it made me want to write more along with watching the trailer again this morning.**

**I found some more screen shots but none of Xena Fiona yet because I want her as my avatar on here because Fiona is my fave Dreamworks princess but I love her alternate look.**

**I hope people like this.**

* * *

Shrek kept staring at her as she led him further through the forest but he couldn't blame himself because a lot of things had changed in Far, Far Away but he needed her help if he was to fix things but saw her turn around.

"I'm curious as to why you were out there.

Every ogre in Far, Far Away knows it's dangerous to go into the city in public unless they have a death wish.

Sorry I forgot to introduce myself.

I'm Fiona.

But what about you?

You don't look like any of the ogres in Far, Far Away." she said to him.

He was scared by the coldness in her tone because he was used to her warm voice like before.

"I'm Shrek.

Why is Far, Far Away so........ wacked out?" he asked.

Fiona laughed with a snort at that.

"It's been wacked out since that little jerk Rumpelstilkin became King and messed everything up but let's go before those witches find us." she answered.

He then remembered that it was the contract he'd signed with Rumpelstlikin that had done this but this wasn't worth this.

* * *

In the castle, Rumpelstilikin was angry at the witches for not catching Shrek but more angry about Fiona.

"You don't understand!

She could lead us to those ogre rebels and then we can overthrow the kingdom but don't hurt Shrek, bring him to me alive!" he said as he saw somebody enter the throne room dressed in red clothes with a small cape and boots.

"Ah Farquaad how're things in the kingdom going?" he asked.

"Splendid Your Highness." he answered bowing before him.

Rumpelstilikin smiled as things were going to plan......

* * *

Shrek gasped seeing he and Fiona were in the swamp.

"Like it?

I live here alone, having fun scaring the spit out of villagers who dare to come here." she said to him.

He was very surprised by that but understood as he entered the house but it was clean.

But the alligator chair was gone.

"Make yourself at home." she said as he nodded.

He was looking around the swamp house to see if any of the old things were there but they weren't but he found something in her jewellery box that made him gasp and maybe hope.

It was the locket her parents had given her before she left for the tower.

A tear fell from his eye as he looked at the picture as it reminded him of Fiona, _his_ Fiona and everything he once knew.

"_This is all my fault._

_If I had known this would've happened, I never would've made that deal with Rumpelstilikin._

_Wait!_

_Maybe..... he can help!" _he thought putting the locket inside his vest for now.

But he saw a worried look on Fiona's face as she clutched her head.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"I-I'm fine Shrek.

I always get them for some reason." she said as he let go of her hand.

He felt sad and worried but had a little hope.....

* * *

Later that night, Fiona found Shrek still awake by the fire he'd made.

He was looking up at the stars in the night sky but the look in his hazel eyes hurt her because they were a look of sadness and hurt with remorse thrown in for good measure.

_"I wonder what's bothering him_?" she thought.

She then approached him but sat beside him but was curious.

"Hey you okay?

You look totally crushed.

Did something happen to you?" she said as he sighed.

"You could say that.

I feel....... afraid." he answered as she nodded.

"Yeah but tell me about yourself some more." she said to him.

"I used to have a family and home but not anymore." he answered.

"Did hunters take them away or Rympelstilkin?" she asked.

He was stunned at that but understood.

"Yeah that little jerk took them away." he told her.

She felt bad for him.

"Yeah the ogres he catches or his witch hunters catch get locked up in the dungeon or end up dead.

Some are lucky because the underground movement helps them escape before that happens.

Maybe you should help." she said.

He sighed as he felt her hug him.

That made him smile a little but still felt lousy.......


	3. Moving To The Hideout

**If She Never Knew Him**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Rooz and Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**You guys are awesome!**

* * *

Shrek woke up later the next morning with a jolt because last night hadn't been peaceful after falling asleep but smelled eggs which gave him a pang of guilt remembering how when they first met, she'd made him and Donkey eggs for breakfast.

"_How do you like your eggs?"_ he heard the old Fiona's voice say in his head.

He then saw Fiona in front of him in her normal armour and dress staring at him.

"Earth to Shrek how do you like your eggs?" she asked as he was brought out of his thought.

"Sunny side up." he answered but she sensed something was wrong.

She was nervous too because she knew that Rumpelstilkin was after him as well as Jazi, the leader of the ogre movement.

He'd visited her eariler this morning to tell her this but had told her where they could hide and be safe but she needed to tell him now before the guards showed up.

"We have to leave." she said.

Shrek was open mouthed by this.

"Why Fiona?" he asked confused.

"Rumpelstlkin is after you and sent guards to capture you but a friend of mine told me a place we can hide from him.

Let's go." she answered as they ran off.

* * *

Rumpelstikin was angry as the guards returned with nothing.

"Sorry Your Highness but they got away." they answered as he was angry.

He then ordered them to find the secret hiding place of the ogre movement because he knew that was where they'd be.

He hoped he was right.

* * *

Fiona smirked as she and Shrek were deep in the forest but knew they'd be safe once they got to the ogre movement's hideout but she was curious as she was amazed by his impressive skills when they had been getting away from the guards but decided not to ask yet but hoped he was okay.

But she noticed that he was very quiet and wasn't in the mood to talk but understood.

She then took his hand which seemed to make him feel better but she began to feel better too which hadn't happened for a long time.

"Where is this hideout?" he said softly.

"In the catacombs of Duloc." she answered as he nodded.

He hoped that maybe they could help him get back to the world he knew but hadn't told Fiona this because he knew she wouldn't believe him but hoped it would work.

He then felt better but looking at her, he felt strange feelings of Love.

Sure this Fiona was different in personality and appearance but deep down he knew it was his wife and he loved her.

* * *

Later that night Shrek found Fiona awake but wondered what was bothering her.

"N-Nothing.

Just thinking, that's all." she answered him.

He understood how she felt knowing that as he hugged her but he was looking into her blue eyes as he blushed.

"You okay?

Why're you red?" she asked.

But he didn't answer.

He then saw her fall asleep in his arms but smiled yawning himself.

He was nervous but hoped they could get to the ogre movement's hideout soon before Rumpelstlikin found him.

* * *

Days passed as they'd started their journey but finally they had reached Duloc.

Fiona saw fear in Shrek's hazel eyes as he wrapped a cloak around himself to disguise himself so they could get to the catacombs without getting caught or in trouble.

"Good idea Shrek." Fiona said wearing a brown hooded cloak.

She had a feeling that he was nervous about going to the ogre movement's hideout.

"Don't worry Shrek, they'll like you." she reassured him.

He sighed as they made their way through the city until they came to the catacombs.......


	4. Proving Himself to Jazi

**If She Never Knew Him**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Yes Rooz the end of the last chapter was cute and yes they're beginning to fall in Love again but slowly.**

**They're going to the hideout in this chapter.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Shrek was a little nervous as they were in the catacombs but Fiona understood knowing as she had to come here for meetings and to feel safe but she relaxed seeing a pair of familiar eyes as Jazi showed up which relieved her but he smiled seeing Shrek but he then made sure the coast was clear and nobody was following them as he turned a stone gargoyle's head as it's eyes glowed and a door opened.

"Come on.

We have much to talk about." he answered as Fiona agreed as they followed him.

The door closed as they went through it.

Jazi pushed some of his brown hair from his blue eyes as he was wearing a blue vest with a faded tunic but wore fingerless gloves on his green skinned hands but Shrek had a feeling Jazi was the leader of the movement Fiona had been talking about.

He was amazed as they walked out of the tunnel into a small village populated by ogres like them.

"I see you like this place." he said.

"Yeah I do but where are we?" Shrek asked Jazi.

"This is our home, a sanctuary where we've been hiding from Rumpelistklin but he's never been able to find us but you must be tired.

But I need to talk to Fiona." he answered as Shrek followed them........

* * *

Fiona wondered why Jazi was so angry at Shrek.

He knew that it was because of him making that deal with Rumpelstikin that had changed everything but he needed to give him a chance.

He knew everybody made mistakes, even ogres.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"No just nervous about Rumpelstikin finding our safe place.

But I'm sure he won't." he answered.

"Yeah but Shrek wants to help.

He could join the movement and help stop Rumpelstikin." Fiona answered.

An evil smile crept over Jazi's face at that.

"He has to prove himself Fiona." he answered.

* * *

Shrek rubbed sleep from his eyes waking up the next morning after having more nightmares but saw Jazi come into his room.

"What's wrong?" he asked him.

"Fiona tells me you want to help and join us." he heard Jazi say.

Shrek nodded.

"Y-Yeah I do....... since it's all my fault." he answered.

Jazi was surprised that he was admitting it in front of him.

"What do you mean Shrek?" he asked him.

"I'm the one who made things like this.

I made a deal of sorts with Rumpelstiklin to reclaim my mojo but it all went wrong!

I wish I could take it back." he explained as his trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly.

"I know you caused it.

You proved yourself.

You're in." Jazi answered.

Shrek felt better at that but hoped that Fiona was okay but saw her alone lying on the grass looking up at the blue sky.

"Hey Fiona you okay?" he asked sitting beside her.

"I'm...... okay Shrek.

I'm used to being alone most of the time." she answered him.

He felt bad remembering how bad it felt to be alone but he had tears in his eyes as she gasped at that.

"It's okay Shrek.

Don't worry about me." she answered as they were holding hands.

"Sorry." he said removing his hand from hers.

"It's okay.

I liked it.

I never knew you cared that much about me." she answered.

He then smiled broadly as Jazi was watching them.

He knew that they were beginning to fall in Love.

But he hoped that nobody had found their hideout.

* * *

Rumpelstilkin was mad knowing he hadn't found the ogre movement's hideout.

Farquaad agreed with him as he was his friend but he then decided to send the witches to find them.

He hoped to find the hideout.......


	5. Trying to Save Jazi

**If She Never Knew Him**

**A/N More of the fic.**

**I hope Inyunaruto365 and Rooz like it but Artie's in it finally!**

**He sort of remembers Shrek but needs help to remember that they were friends and that he is the King of Far, Far Away.**

* * *

Jazi was training along with some of the others as they were training to overthrow Rumpelskilin as King but he smiled seeing Fiona doing karate moves as she was sparring against him.

Shrek was amazed at this but hoped that they could do this but gasped seeing some ogre guards bring somebody to Jazi that made him gasp.

It was a human boy around sixteen with sandy brown hair, emerald eyes and wore a Worchester jersey.

"Jazi don't hurt him!" Shrek said to him.

"You know this boy?" he asked him.

"Aye Jazi.

His name is Arthur but he likes to be called Artie.

He's the heir to Far, Far Away." he answered him.

Jazi smiled as he knew that as he ordered the guards to let him go but Fiona was amazed by Shrek's compassion for others whether they were human or ogre.

That was something she'd never seen before.

Jazi knew that had impressed her but hoped he could earn Artie's trust.

But he had things to worry about.

* * *

Shrek then saw Artie join him but had a broad smile on his face.

"Thanks for eariler.

Is it true?" he said.

"What're you talking about Artie?" Shrek answered.

"That I'm the heir to Far, Far Away?" he said.

The ogre nodded.

"Aye you are.

Why don't you remember?

We were friends and like brothers." he told him.

Artie hugged him.

"_At least I got Artie's trust again." _he thought.

He sighed remembering trying to gain Puss and Donkey's trust again.

"Shrek you okay?

You look sad." he asked.

"I-It's okay Artie.

At least I have a chance to fix things." he answered.

Artie nodded in reply.

* * *

Kathy then led the witches to where she thought the catacombs were.

They were anxious because they were trying to please Rumpelstlikin but she knew that they needed to find him the location of the ogre movement's hideout but they found the stone gargoyle's head as they used their magic to open it and make the door open.

"Come on!" she ordered as they flew through the tunnel on their brooms.

They then came into the village.

"This is it!" Kathy said happily.

* * *

Fiona heard the warning bells of the village but was worried about this.

Jazi knew that Shrek hadn't told them but had a feeling that they were going to find the village sooner or later but was nervous as the witches were causing trouble but Fiona stopped a few of them using karate but they were about to hurt her but Shrek took the blast for her but his arm was in pain but he gritted his teeth.

"Shrek you okay?" she asked helping him up.

"I-I'll be okay.

I couldn't let you get hurt." he answered.

She smiled broadly at him.

"Thanks Shrek." she answered.

He smiled in reply as he hugged her.

But she watched as Jazi was hurt yet captured by the witches.

"We have to save him!" she said as he agreed.

"We're going to risk getting caught to help Jazi?" Shrek answered.

Artie along with the movement agreed.

"Let's do this!" Fiona said as they began to plan.

* * *

Rumpelstiklin was pleased as guards brought Jazi to him.

He was happy that Kathy had done something right for once.

"You're the one who's been causing a lot of trouble in my kingdom huh?" he said.

Jazi spat at him.

"Far, Far Away doesn't belong to you.

It never did.

It belongs to Arthur Pendragon!" he growled.

Rumpelstilikin laughed at that.

"Not anymore, not since your ogre friend sealed that deal with me." he cackled.

"He didn't know you'd trick him by sending him here.

Besides once my friends know where I am, they'll make sure you're dealt with!" he said.

Farquaad watched as guards took him to the dungeon but Jazi gave him the evil eye as they left.....

* * *

That night Fiona snuck into the castle dungeon but found Jazi alone in his cell.

He had bruises along with cuts and wounds all over from the guards beating him up.

"Jazi we were worried about you!

We're going to get you out of here." she said sitting beside him.

"N-No Fiona I can't let the others get hurt because of me.

You and the others find a way to stop Rumpelstilikin and get Shrek home to the world he knows." he told her.

Fiona was curious about that as Jazi explained......


	6. Storming the Kingdom

**If She Never Knew Him**

**A/N More of the fic.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Fiona returned to the hideout but with sadness in her eyes but smiled a little as Shrek joined her but he had a feeling that Jazi had told her that he wasn't from this world but he felt her hold his hand.

"It's okay I know what's happening.

But why did you make that deal with Rumpelstilikin?" she asked him.

Shrek sighed at her question.

"I just wanted to get my mojo back because I used to make hunters afraid but now they want me to autograph their pitchforks and stuff like that.

I thought I could get it back but I know it's not worth messing the things I care about up." he told her.

She understood as he felt her kiss him.

"Let's go." she said leading him away.

* * *

Later that night, Shrek and Fiona were lying in the forest in a clearing looking up at the stars in the night sky but things seemed peaceful.

"Shrek?

How come when we first met each other a few days ago, that you came from another world?" she asked.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me." he answered her.

"I do now but in your Far, Far Away, what am I like?" she asked him.

"You're very kind and loyal.

Trusting and caring but very fiesty when those you care about are in danger like when Charming and the villains took over Far, Far Away.

You're a good mother." he answered.

She gasped at that.

"We have children?" she asked as he nodded.

Shrek nodded in reply.

"Yes." he answered.

"Are we hunted?" she said.

"No.

The humans there saw that they have nothing to fear from us.

We need to stop Rumpelstiklin." she answered.

He agreed as they were in each other's arms.

A warm feeling filled him that he hadn't felt since coming here but hoped he could return to the world he knew and loved along with his family and friends.

He then saw Jazi return but was wounded.

"I see you escaped from Rumpelstiklin." Shrek said.

Jazi smiled seeing they were getting along.

He had hope for putting things back to normal......

* * *

As the sun rose the next morning, the ogre movement was ready.

They then prepared to leave the hideout and head for Far, Far Away on their mission to set things right but Fiona was nervous but felt better as Shrek was holding her hand.

Jazi smiled at this as the movement made it's way to Far, Far Away but Jazi was nervous as he knew that the ogre hunting witches would be after them but Shrek had a plan about them dividing to confuse them.

Jazi liked the idea as they made camp that night but stayed up along with Shrek.

He knew he was nervous about what would happen in Far, Far Away.

But he hoped that Rumpelstikilin could be stopped.

* * *

Rumpelstiklin was nervous as he and Farquaad were having dinner.

He was angry that Jazi had gotten away from him but smiled knowing the entire movement would come to stop him as he cackled evilly.

"What're you laughing about?" Farquaad asked him.

"Because the ogre movement will come here and then I'll have my fun and the kingdom will be ours!" he answered as Farquaad understood but laughed with him.

Kathy and her witches were preparing for the movement.

They were excited.

But they didn't want to let their King down......

* * *

As the days passed, the movement had made it to Far, Far Away.

They were hopeful as they were wearing hooded cloaks so the others wouldn't be caught by the witches but Jazi smiled as they began their plan as they got the witche's attention.

"Get them!" Kathy ordered as the witches flew after the movement as Jazi laughed.

This was a lot of fun but was nervous as he saw Shrek and Fiona run off but Kathy was chasing them but knew they could handle it.

But Shrek was nervous as Kathy had thrown chains around Fiona but saw her trying to break out but couldn't as it scared him.

"Let her go!" he pleaded.

"Hmmm....... you care about her.

Surrender yourself and I'll let her go." she answered.

Shrek was torn but knew what he had to do.

"Alright I'll come with you.

Just don't hurt her." he said.

Kathy smirked unchaining Fiona.

"Don't worry about me.

Go find Jazi.

I love you." he whispered kissing her.

She nodded as she left.

* * *

Jazi was nervous as he saw Fiona join him.

"Where's Shrek?" he asked her.

He and the others had taken care of the other witches.

"He's in the castle.

He surrendered himself to save me." she answered.

Jazi understood as he and the others headed towards the castle.


End file.
